


hue

by neveroffanon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Set in Season 1, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveroffanon/pseuds/neveroffanon
Summary: For the anon who asked: I wish you would write a fic where Rio sees Beth in the long brunette wig ♥️♥️♥️





	hue

“Let me ask you somethin.”

He’d kept his voice low, but Elizabeth startles anyway. She jumps back from the steps, out into the yard and away from the porch light. 

“Jesus!” She reaches a hand up to her chest and clutches it there for a moment. Rio lets himself watch her for a long stretch, tilting his head to one side. Something about her isn’t right. 

“Can’t talk to what I can’t see sweetheart. Come on over here,” he calls, a little louder, trying to keep the fool inside from realizing what he’s got going on in his backyard. 

She hesitates, juking back and forth before she brings herself to step toward him, and she stops, frozen in front of her chair that he’s claimed for himself and stares down at him. The light glows from behind her, shadowing her face and revealing that wrongness that had winked at him. Her hair…

Her hair is long, brown, and it’s all he can do not to laugh. He leans toward her, biting his lip, folding his hands together over his mouth and sighs to cover the amusement. He’d meant to put her off kilter, dig into where’d she’d been, who’d she’d been talking to. Instead, he opens his mouth to ask, “What you been doin darlin? A little spa day with your girls?” Rio watches her clinch her fists over her purse strap and grins at the way her face freezes and she straightens up tall before him. 

“You… what are you even doing here?” Elizabeth sputters, and then, with something like worry says, “ _Did you talk to Dean?_ ” 

Rio shakes his head, still biting back the smile, watching the way the piece on her head flutters in the breeze that’s picked up. “What I need to talk to him for? I got business with him, sweetheart?” And that’s true. He didn’t have business with her husband, but Turner had been seen talking to him and double-checking hadn’t ever gotten him killed, so he was here, watching, waiting. Looking to see if Elizabeth had changed her mind about washing more. She’d tried to give the cookies back, once. 

This time it looks like Elizabeth ate the cookies. He stands, dragging his eyes down from the wig, to her eyes, to that little bit of skin at her throat, to that waist she doesn’t have any trouble getting snatched and back up. When he meets her eyes again, she’s red-cheeked and looking back at him like she wants to eat him too. After a moment, she blinks and looks away. 

“So you didn’t talk to Dean, but that doesn’t answer my question.” She blinks up at him, eyebrows drawing down.

“Troop leader gotta check on the troops, mama. Ain’t you never sold cookies before?” he asks her, which is close enough to the truth to sound it.

“Do you check on all your troops like this?” she waves a hand around, voice shaded with sarcasm.

“Only if they deserve it.” That throws her, he can see it in the way she leans away from him, eyes squinting. Rio smiles a little at her and backs away to take the steps down into the yard. The boys hadn’t texted, so Turner hadn’t set up surveillance or set any bugs, and Elizabeth hadn’t been acting like anything close to an anxious snitch; checking in was over. When he’s almost passed beyond the light, he turns back and sees her staring out toward him. 

“Next time, make it red for me.” 

Her mouth drops open, and Rio laughs then, all the way to his car.


End file.
